unholytrinityfandomcom-20200214-history
We Are Young
We Are Young 'is featured in episode ''Hold on to Sixteen.'' ''It was sang by Rachel, Finn, Sam, Brittany, Quinn, Santana & Mercedes. After this performance, Quinn, Santana & Brittany became more closer than the last time, They also have some scenes. Lyrics '''Rachel: Give me a second, I...I I need to get my story straight My friends are in the bathroom Getting higher than the Empire State My lover, he is waiting for me Just across the bar My seat's been taken by some sunglasses Asking 'bout a scar and Finn: I know I gave it to you months ago I know you're trying to forget But between the drinks and subtle things The holes in my apologies You know, I'm trying hard to take it back Sam: So if by the time the bar closes Sam and Quinn: And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home Finn with New Directions: Tonight We are young Rachel and Finn with New Directions: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Santana and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Santana: Now I know that I'm not All that you got I guess that I (with Brittany:'''I just thought) Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart '''Rachel: But our friends are back So let's raise a cup Cause I found someone to carry me home Rachel and Finn with New Directions: Tonight We are young So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter than the sun Mercedes: ''' Whoa! '''Santana and Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Tonight We are young (New Directions: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: fire) We can burn brighter (New Directions: brighter) Than the sun Quinn: Carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) Carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: na na na na na na na na) Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) Finn: The world is on my side, I have no reason to run Quinn: Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) Finn: So will someone come and carry me home tonight Quinn: Carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) Santana: (with Brittany in album version) The angels never arrived but I can hear the choir Quinn: Just carry me home tonight (New Directions: Na na na na na na na na) Santana: (with Brittany in album version) So will someone come and carry me home Rachel: Tonight We are young Rachel and Finn: So let's set the world on fire We can burn brighter Than the sun Mercedes: We are young Santana and Mercedes with New Directions: Tonight (Mercedes: Yeah!) We are young (New Directions: We are young) So let's set the world on fire (New Directions: Fire) We can burn brighter (New Directions: Brighter) Than the sun Rachel and Finn: So if by the time the bar closes And you feel like falling down I'll carry you home tonight Category:Songs